


In God's House

by Willowe (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Light Bondage, M/M, Misuse of vestments and churches, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Willowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Dean's best efforts, Father Castiel has been avoiding giving into his temptations. That is, until Dean gets tired of subtlety and decides to take what they both want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In God's House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely csquared225 over on Tumblr. My first foray into priest!kink, and I actually enjoyed writing this far more than I thought I would.

It isn’t that Castiel had never thought about it. It was, after all, the reason he joined the Church, though he had never truly heard the call, a last-ditch effort to escape the sin within him. But ever since the Winchesters’ moved to town and Castiel laid eyes on Dean it’s been all he can think of, and for the first time in years he wants to give into temptation more than anything else. And worse is that Dean knows, he has to. Even Castiel, with his desperate denial and feigned ignorance, can’t help but pick up on the teen’s increasingly-less-subtle hints.

It started with light touches, just brushing along the priest after the teen helps serve Mass, long after everyone else has left. Glances and thinly-veiled smirks, eyes dark and promising things that Castiel doesn’t want, can’t let himself want. But it doesn’t stay like that for long, touches becoming more obvious, hands moving towards more dangerous territory. Cornering Castiel in the narrow hallways in the back of the small church, slipping past so slowly that Castiel can feel every inch of Dean’s body brushing against his. Off-hand comments that make Castiel flush and stammer, trying to keep his sinful thoughts at bay. He goes to bed achingly hard at night, and wakes up after vivid dreams to find his pajamas pants sticky with his come.

It’s getting to the point where Castiel is slowly forgetting why he keeps pushing Dean away, where it’s getting harder and harder to deny the fact that he wants this. And he’s just starting to think that perhaps he needs to request a change of parishes, when things finally come to a head.

It’s Sunday, long after Mass has ended and quite a while since anyone has come to seek forgiveness for their sins. Castiel, assuming that the church is finally empty, steps out of the confessional, straightening his cassock, and freezes. Because Dean is standing there, leaning casually against one of the pews. “Dean,” Castiel says, faint tremor in his voice. “Can I help you with something, my son?”

Dean smirks and pushes off the pew, stepping towards Castiel. The priest knows he should move, but when he tries to back up he only hits the confessional and stops there, watching as Dean keeps approaching. “I think you can,” Dean says, voice low and smooth. “Forgive me Father, for I am about to sin.”

The teen- no, not a teen anymore; Dean’s 18 now, officially an adult- sinks to his knees in front of the priest, hands held in front of him in a mockery of prayer, and Castiel frantically hopes that he’s really just seeking forgiveness. But then Dean looks up at him, eyes dark and wicked, and he unclasps his hands, sliding them up Castiel’s thighs, catching his cassock and pulling it up as he does so.

Castiel should stop this, shouldn’t have even let it get this far, but he can’t move, can’t speak. His breath hitches as Dean leans in to nuzzle against his cock, which is already starting to fill out and harden. “Been fucking dreaming of this, Father,” Dean whispers, but even that seems unnaturally loud in the stillness of the church. “Wanna suck your cock so badly. You gonna let me? Gonna let me suck you dry, then ride you in the middle of the _goddamn_ church?”

“Dean,” Castiel gasps out, but even he doesn’t know if that’s a plea to stop or not.

Dean apparently has his own idea of what Castiel means. “Gonna take that as your blessing, Father,” he says, drawing down the zipper on Castiel’s pants and easing his cock free.

Castiel makes a small choking sound that catches in the back of his throat, almost forgetting how to breathe as Dean grabs the base of his cock and sucks the head into his mouth, tongue teasing across the slit, before he slowly sucks deeper. Castiel’s fingers scramble for purchase on the smooth wood of the confessional behind him, mouth dropping open as Dean pulls back and kitten-licks around the head of Castiel’s cock, teasingly jerking his fist around the base almost maddeningly lightly.

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean says, and licks a long stripe up the length of Castiel’s cock, from base to tip. “Know you want this. Wanna hear you.”

This is wrong, so wrong, and Castiel needs to end this _now_ , but when he opens his mouth to tell Dean to stop what comes out instead is a strangled, “ _Please_.”

Dean hums, presses a soft kiss to the head of Castiel’s cock. “Gonna have to do better than that, Father. How badly do you want it?”

“Dean, _please_ ,” Castiel begs, hips jerking forward, instinctively seeking more contact, but Dean pulls away at the last moment. “I can’t- Please, I need to…”

“How badly do you want it?” Dean draws his hand up, thumb swiping across the slit. “Enough to swear? To _blaspheme_ for it?”

Castiel shouldn’t. It’s bad enough that he’s breaking his vows, in the middle of the sacred House of God no less. But his mouth doesn’t agree with his mind and when Dean starts to pull away completely he cries out, “Please! F-fuck, Dean, please! Don’t stop, God, please don’t stop!”

“Shh, I got you, Cas,” Dean says, and swallows the priest’s cock as far as he can, jacking whatever he can’t fit in his mouth. It’s over almost embarrassingly quickly after that, Castiel just barely cutting back a shout as he comes down Dean’s throat.

Dean continues to gently suck Castiel’s cock through his orgasm, letting it slip from his lips when the priest is soft and utterly spent. He stands, pressing in close to Castiel, the line of his cock hard against the priest’s hip as he kisses him soundly.

“Dean, I… This was a mistake…” Castiel gasps out as Dean moves to nip and suck along the line of his jaw.

“Not a mistake,” Dean murmurs, words vibrating against his skin. “You wanted it. _Begged_ for it. And I’m not done with you yet.”

His hands snake down and tug on the cincture that Castiel has tied around his waist, pulling the priest forward and leading him to the front pew. Dean steps behind him, hands already undoing the loose knot holding the cincture in place.

“Dean, what-” Castiel begins, but Dean just grabs his arms and pull them behind his back, twisting them almost painfully up until his palms are pressed together, a blasphemous parody of the prayer position. Castiel should be horrified, but instead he finds his cock twitching with interest, struggling to rise so soon after his frankly mind-blowing orgasm.

“Not even gonna struggle, are you, Cas?” he asks, breath hot against the back of Castiel’s neck as he holds the priest’s hands in place with one hand, using the other to loop the cincture around them. “Want this so fucking much.” He tightens the knots around Castiel’s wrists and checks that they’re secure. “You know what the cincture symbolizes, Father? Chastity and purity. Well I say, fuck that.” He spins Castiel around and shoves him back.

The back of Castiel’s legs hit the edge of the pew and he goes down hard, landing painfully on the wooden seat. Before he can even think to move Dean is there, pinning him back against the pew and working to undo the buttons on his cassock. He pulls it open, letting it pool around him, caught on Castiel’s arms. “Lift up,” he says, tugging on the priest’s trousers. Castiel is long past the point of fighting him and lifts his hips on Dean’s urging, allowing the younger man to pull his pants down to his ankles.

Dean steps back then and Castiel watches slack-jawed as he quickly strips, revealing tanned flesh that Castiel had before only seen in teasing glimpses. Dean smirks and straddles Castiel’s hips. “You like something, Father?” he says, rocking against on Castiel’s cock that’s slowly hardening again.

Castiel gasps, and thrusts up slightly. “Please,” he says, doesn’t know what else to say at this point. His world has been tilted upside down, refocused with Dean as the epicenter, and he doesn’t remember why he ever took vows forbidding _this_ in the first place.

But Dean just chuckles and says, “All in good time, Cas.” He pops the cap on the small bottle of lube that he must have grabbed from his jeans pocket, pouring some over his fingers and reaching around behind him, moaning softly.

It takes Castiel a moment to realize what Dean’s doing, but when he does it feels like a punch to the gut. “God, _Dean,_ ” he breathes, eyes wide with lust.

Dean grins, rocks back on his fingers. “Gonna ride you, Father, just like I said I was,” he promises, rolling his hips. “Gonna ride you so har- _ah!_ ”

Dean cries out, arching his back and throwing his head back, eyes closed in what can only be pleasure. “Fuck, Cas, need you in me fucking _now_.” He pulls his fingers out and grabs the lube again, coating Castiel’s now rock-hard cock with it and jacking a few times before shifting forward, rising up on his knees to guide Castiel’s cock to his entrance.

Castiel mouth falls open but no sound comes out, too strung-out and dazed as he feels Dean slowly slide down his length, hot tightness completely enveloping him. Dean’s head comes down to rest on Castiel’s shoulder, the younger man breathing heavily as he’s finally fully seated on the priest’s lap. “Fuck, Father, so fucking-” he begins, but the rest of the sentence is lost in a groan as he slowly starts to rock back.

Castiel moans echo loudly in the empty church as Dean picks up his pace, fucking himself hard on the priest’s cock. “Dean, _Dean_ , please. God, please Dean,” Castiel chants, the name falling like a prayer from his lips as he thrusts desperately up into the younger man.

“Fuck, Father,” the younger man pants. “You have any idea what you sound like? Begging and blaspheming for me like that?”

Castiel struggles against his bonds, not to get away but because he desperately needs to be touching Dean, needs to be stroking that perfect cock that’s trapped between them. But the knots in the cincture hold secure, and he leans forward, trying to capture Dean’s lips with his own and get more contact between them. But Dean stops him, hand pressing against the collar that Castiel is still wearing, pushing it up under the priest’s Adam’s apple, not enough to take his breath away or cause any real pain but Castiel moans at the pressure nonetheless.

“Kinky bastard,” Dean says with a grin and pushes Castiel back against the pew, hand moving down to stroke his own cock. “Should’ve done this- _fuck_ \- ages ago. First time I saw you, knew I…” Dean cuts off, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. “ _Fuck_ Cas, God. Fuck, _fuck_ , gonna-”

Dean cries out as he comes, hot release spilling between them, on Castiel’s shirt and the edges of his cassock. Castiel moans, feeling Dean clench around him, but it’s not quite enough, not quite-

“Dean, please Dean, I need… need to…” he babbles, trying to thrust up into the younger man.

Dean chuckles, but starts rocking back again, not as hard as he had been, but Castiel still gasps at the movement. “Gonna come for me a second time, Father?” he asks. He loops a finger under the cord of the crucifix that Castiel is wearing and tugs the priest up, finally kissing him harshly as he thrusts down one last time, squeezing around Castiel’s cock, and that’s it. Castiel comes deep in Dean, his moans lost against the younger man’s mouth.

It’s quiet in the church, the only sound their heavy breathing. Castiel’s arms are starting to ache, and they need to move before anyone comes in and sees them like this, but he can’t even work up the energy to properly worry about being caught.

Dean’s still seated on his softening cock, now nuzzling against Castiel’s neck and nibbling just under the edge of his collar. “Don’t take this the wrong way Father, but you’re absolutely wasted as a priest.”

In that moment, Castiel honestly can’t help but agree.


End file.
